Cherry Dreamer
by MadaSaku
Summary: Sakura goes out to a Halloween party. She runs into the Akatsuki and the fun begins! Hope you enjoy it. It's a AkaSaku since I don't know who to pair her up with yet.
1. Party

**Me: Yeah! My third story! FINALLY**

**Inner self: It's an AkaSaku story *pervy grin***

**Me: -_- I don't own Naruto or the holiday! Hehe…Halloween…**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer Part 1_

"I can't believe Halloween is already here."

Sakura sighed as she crossed an X over her calendar. She loved the holiday, but almost everyone she knows are either on a date or on a mission. As skilled as Sakura is, she was needed here incase if someone got hurt. She opened her closet door and pulled out a short, blood red dress along with a black lace choker.

"At least I got the night off so I can go to the Halloween party." She smiled as she twirled with the dress. She tossed on her dress and snapped on her choker. She glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I wish Ino could see me right now." She giggled. "I would make her jealous."

Sakura slipped into her black high heel shoes and brushed her soft pink hair until it looked flawless.

"I bet I would make Sasuke go all gaga over me."

She rolled her eyes. Sasuke? Yeah right. He acts so cool and heartless towards her now ever since he came back from Orochimaru. He was pissed since he couldn't defeat Itachi and a new fan girl name Karin was now stalking him. His other two friends live in the village but they are on a mission.

She sighed again and walked out her apartment door.

* * *

"SASORI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Deidara looked angrily at the blood red headed Akatsuki member.

"What does it look like? I am cleaning my costume."

"You are NOT going to wear that at the party!" Deidara rubbed his head as he looked at Sasori's puppet.

"He's right." Itachi walked into the dinning area, wearing a black cloak. "You'll scare off the little trick or treaters."

"Since when did you care for kids Itachi?" Hidan joined the conversation, wearing a grim reaper's outfit with his three bladed scythe.

"I don't" Itachi turned to Hidan. "Are you supposed to be the grim reaper?"

"YEP!" Hidan smirked as he placed his scythe on the table. "And what are you suppose to be?"

"A vampire." Itachi mumbled.

"The Twilight fans will be trying to glomp you all night." Deidara teased as he fixed his tie. "I'm a business man."

"And it's obvious of what I am." Sasori went into the puppet, evilly smirking to everyone.

"And why did you bring him back to life, hn?" Deidara asked Hidan, crossing his arms.

"I can ask the same about you."

Before Deidara could attack Sasori, Itachi broke in.

"It's time for the party, let's go."

The four of them left the hideout and headed towards the Lead Village.

* * *

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned to the familiar voice.

"Naruto, you're here?!" Sakura ran up to him. "You are still in your ANBU outfit."

"Just got done with my mission." He pulled off his mask and placed it on his head. "You look very pretty tonight."

"I wasn't going to go buy a costume, so I founded this." She smiled at him. "It was my mom's…"

"Sakura it will be ok." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We will find them, believe it."

"Naruto, don't bring my hopes up, we both know that it's been two years since they went missing."

Naruto moved his arms unpleasantly at the awkward silence.

"I'll see you at the party?" She changed the subject, hoping that Naruto wasn't sad.

"Ah yes!" He turned happy all of a sudden. "I will get into my costume, bye Sakura."

He waved good bye as he disappeared into the night.

"_Knowing him he'll be cup of ramen again." _She thought to herself as she walked over to the entrance to the party.

Loud, booming music came from the building as she slowly entered the room. Random blinding lights filled the whole room of the buildingand everyone was dancing to the music. Sakura quietly sighed and sat down in a chair near the backdoor of the party house.

"Sasuke kun, you look so hot!"

"Yeah Sasuke kun, dance with me."

Sakura turned her attention over to a group of fan girls. In the center of the group was Sasuke, looking as annoyed as heck.

"Sasuke kun," Karin cooed as she flipped back her long, red ratty hair, "you make the hottest vampire."

"Ugh." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He noticed Sakura and quickly glanced at her.

"_Crap, he sees me."_

"Hey Sakura." He waved at her over the crowd of rapid fan girls. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." She forcefully answered, grinning a fake smile.

"_I can't believe I said that he could sit with me! I want to kill him after the way he treated me last time."_

All the fan girls began to grumble as he sat down by Sakura at the table made for two.

"It's been awhile since we last talked." He leaned back in the chair as he talked.

"That's funny," Sakura cocked her eyebrow, "the last time we talked you called me a useless piece of trash not worthy to be called a ninja."

"That was years ago." He leaned forward, making the chair back on the ground. "Here we are now, eighteen years old and the best ANBU in our village. Want me to get you some punch?"

"_I would like to punch him…"_ She thought evilly to herself.

"I would love some." She pulled off another fake smile, watching him leave the table.

As she watched him go across the room, she deeply sighed. Ever since he left the village for Orochimaru, her feelings for him have faded. She doesn't even feel safe around him anymore. Sakura looked across the room until something caught her eye. A group of four guys entered the room, making more fan girls squeal in excitement.

"ITACHI KUN!!" Karin screamed, trying to glomp him.

"DEIDARA NO DANA!!" Another fan girl cried, running towards him at dangerously fast speed.

"Those names…" Sakura whispered. "It can't be…"

Sakura's green eyes widen at the vampire, grim reaper, some puppet thing, and the business man. It was them. The Akatsuki were back, alive.

"How the heck?!" Sakura stood up, ready to leave.

* * *

**Inner self: I wouldn't want to leave if I was her .**

**Me: Neither would most sane anime loving girls. Hope you enjoyed part one! Part two will be up soon!**


	2. Evil Akatsuki

**Inner self: As promised, the second part *randomly dances***

**Me: I have no idea who to pair Sakura with yet O_o I'm just going along with the story. I don't own Naruto but I LOVE it.**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 2_

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She spun around to see Sasuke holding two cups of fruit punch.

"Nothing." She lied. "I need to leave."

"Why, you just got here."

"_If Sasuke sees Itachi, there will be a fight."_ She slightly bit her lip, thinking of a way to get Sasuke away from the party.

"Sasuke kun!" Karin giggled from behind him, hugging him.

"Karin, get off of me, you will make me…"

She leaned forward, making Sasuke toss the drinks on Sakura's dress.

"Oops." Karin's voice was toneless. "Sorry."

"You jerk." Sakura held in her anger. "This was my mother's dress."

"Oh boo hoo. So Sasuke what cha up…"

Sakura punched Karin right in the face, sending her across the room. Everyone, including the Akatsuki, turned to look over at Sakura.

"_Crap." _She thought. _"Now the Akatsuki sees us."_

"Oh my god, Karin!"

The pack of fan girls ran over to Karin to help her up. She slowly crawled back up, spitting up blood.

"Bitch," She shouted, "you broke my glasses."

The music died down as two ANBU walked over to Karin.

"Are you ok miss?"

"AM I OK?!" She screamed, waving her arms in the air. "I AM FRICKING BLEEDING!!"

"Sakura we should go." Sasuke muttered to her, itching closer to the exit.

"_I guess that's one way to leave."_ She thought to herself. _"And besides, I have wanted to hit her for awhile now, she's so annoying."_

Before they could leave, the Akatsuki blocked the way. Sakura looked nervously at them as Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Itachi…." Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Evening, little brother." He looked down at him. "We want a word with your friend."

"We don't want any trouble." Sakura stepped forward. "So if you excuse us.."

"Sakura…" A familiar voice said from the group.

"_That voice…"_

She glanced over the Akatsuki to see a guy in a puppet outfit. He took off his mask and grinned at her.

"Sasori, you're still alive?!" Sakura gasped. "I thought I killed you along with…"

"I brought him back to life." Hidan interrupted. "Along with Deidara."

Deidara boyish smiled and waved at her. Sakura sighed and tried leaving again, but Itachi blocked her with his arm.

"Like I said," Itachi leaned closer to Sakura's face, "I, along with everyone else wants a word with you."

Before she could say anything, Sasuke tried to punch Itachi. He gracefully dodged the attack and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's go." Itachi made a hand sign.

The room filled with smoke and everyone began to scream. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and gazed around the room.

"They are…"

The smoke disappeared. Sakura and the Akatsuki were gone. Mad, Sasuke punched the table, making some fan girls sigh dreamily.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto entered the room, fixing his clown hair. "Where's Sakura?"

"You dobe!" Sasuke shouted. "The Akatsuki was here and they kidnapped her!"

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?! We must tell the hokage!"

"You can. I will be looking for her."

Sasuke dashed out of the building, leaving Naruto and the confused partiers speechless.

"What the …"

Tobi looked down at the tied up Sakura. She looked furiously at him then everyone else in the room. Sasori rolled his eyes and sat down in a nearby chair with Deidara. Hidan smirked at her and began walking around her.

"What is this rope made of?" Sakura asked as she noticed that she couldn't break it.

"It's strong even to hold someone as powerful as Tsunade down." Tobi answered delightfully, twirling around.

"Well what is it that you want with me?" She asked, carefully plotting to escape.

"Don't ask me." Itachi seemed disappointed. "We were ordered to get you from him." He pointed to the orange masked guy.

"You are friends with Sasuke Uchiha." Tobi sat down in front of her. "He will come to look for you then I will kill him."

"Ha!" Sakura laughed. "Me? Friends with Sasuke? Yeah right. He hates me almost as much as Itachi."

Tobi frowned. "That's not good. Not at all."

He stood back up and pushed back his masked in frustration. His long black hair flopped down by his waist. Sakura noticed something about his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha." She said softly. "I heard about you. But you only had one eye…"

"Got this eye from Danzo." He grinned at her, tossing his mask on a nearby chair. "I guess I will just have to keep you."

"I am the last person you want to keep as a prisoner." She snapped. "I can easily break every bone in your body."

"Feisty huh?" Hidan broke in, placing his hand on Sakura's head. "I like that."

"Hidan, sit down." Madara ordered.

Hidan mumbled something under his breath and sat down where Itachi was sitting.

"That won't be a problem." Madara turned his attention back to Sakura. "Oh my, that's a pretty lace necklace."

He ran his fingers over it and did a hand sign. He touched it again and watched it as it turned from lace to silk. A small Uchiha clan symbol appeared in the center of it.

"What did you do?!" She asked, trying to stand up.

"Now your choker has a special ability." He patted her head. "You can't use your charka which means you won't hurt anyone besides yourself."

"_He wasn't lying; the charka flow has dropped too much for me to use any of my attacks or any justu."_

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." Deidara said evilly. "May all your dreams come true."

Itachi left the room with Hidan. Deidara joined them and closed the door. Sasori sighed and leaned back in his chair, studying Sakura's sour face.

"I'm sure that you will fit in just finely." Madara teased as he left the room to join the others.

Sakura looked over to see Sasori smiling.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, breathing hard from the lack of charka.

"I haven't seen you like this since I died."

"I still don't understand that." She tilted her head to the ceiling. "Chiyo and I killed you. There should be no way that your friend was able to bring you back to life."

"It came with a price; he had to take the most important thing from me."

Sasori stood up and took off his shirt.

"_What is he…"_

When he placed his shirt down, Sakura realized what he meant.

"You're…" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, I am human now." He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "And it's your entire fault."

"I'm not in the mood for fighting." She groaned, ignoring his irritated face.

"Well good night," he said wickedly, "hope you don't mind sleeping in a chair."

"Hey, wait!"

Sasori quickly left the room, turning off the light.

"Ugh." She mumbled. "Still the same heartless jerk."

* * *

**Inner self: Poor Sakura, sleeping in a chair :c**

**Me: Hehe, Sasori took off his shirt ~_^ I'll be updating again soon!**


	3. Bloody Sakura

**Me: Here it is Cherry Dreamer part 3! I don't own Naruto…. I wish I did.**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 3_

"Sakura where are you?"

Sasuke landed perfectly on a tree branch in the deep forest. He was tired from his Sharingan, but he didn't seem to care. He had to find Sakura before the Akatsuki did something bad to her.

"What would they want with her?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto catching up to him.

"Finally here huh?" Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "What took you?"

"Tsunade was making another speech of how she was going to save her." Naruto groaned, resting by Sasuke. "So I left."

"Baka," Sasuke sat up, "we need to look for Sakura."

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up, nearly missing hitting a tree branch. "Let's go!"

Sasuke and Naruto continued their way into the forest.

* * *

"How is our prisoner?" Hidan looked up at Madara lazily from the couch.

"Asleep." Madara joined Hidan on the couch. "She's an interesting ninja."

"And she's pretty cute." He added.

"Don't think about it, hn." Deidara walked in, looking at Hidan irritated. "She's a captive not some sex doll."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Hidan stood up.

"I saw the way you looked at her, hn."

"I'm heading to bed." Madara deeply sighed.

He walked past Deidara and Hidan and headed to his room. Deidara was right, Sakura was a prisoner. Nothing more. He opened his door and went in his red blood painted room. It was bigger than everyone else's room since he was leader. Madara laid down on his king sized bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why but this girl will cause him trouble. But something about Sakura made him curious of her…

* * *

"BOO!"

"Oh please," Tenten rolled her eyes, "No one will think you are scary in a maid outfit Ino."

Ino walked up to Tenten in the alley way. It was pretty late now and everyone was heading to bed. Not even Rock Lee was awake now. Their bags were full of candy from a party they were at.

"H-hi guys." Hinata crept out of no where.

"EEP!" Both the girls jumped. "Hinata you scared us!"

"Sorry," Hinata replied shyly, "I was looking for Naruto kun."

"I haven't seen him all day." Ino answered. "Same with Sasuke kun and Sakura…"

"I hope they are ok." Tenten said, folding her arms. "But again, they might be catching up."

Hinata began poking her fingers bashfully. Tenten moaned and sat down by a tree by the ramen shop.

"Sakura is smart, same with Sasuke and Naruto." Tenten looked up at the worried Hinata. "They will be ok."

"Yep!" Ino joined Tenten. "They are having fun I bet."

"Me too," Hinata softly smiled, "I shouldn't worry."

The three girls giggled as they began to eat their candy under the large oak tree.

* * *

"_Think," _Sakura thought to herself. _"There has to be a way out of here."_

She was still tied up to a chair in a small room at the Akatsuki hideout. What was worst is that she was wearing a stained red dress with no weapons or anyway to contact Naruto or anyone else. And, the door was surely locked.

"_They wouldn't leave any sharp objects in here. So I can't cut the rope unless one of them does it."_

She slightly shook her head. It had to be at least three in the morning now. Sasuke and Naruto were probably in bed and would look for her in the afternoon. But knowing the Akatsuki, they would leave this hideout and go to a new one before Kakashi and Kiba could sniff their scent.

Sakura slimly hopped with the chair closer to the light under the door.

"_They are still awake?" _

Sakura leaned back until her head hit the door. She did it again, instead it was louder.

"I know you guys are awake!" Sakura shouted, hitting her head on the door for a third time. "I am hungry!" She lied.

No answered. Sakura got furious and tried to swing her head forward to hit the door. Instead, she fell over, he head striking the ground first. A small amount of blood began to pour out. Finally, the door opened. Sasori looked down at Sakura and his eyes expanded.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked madly, standing her back up on the chair.

"Untie me." Sakura breathed hardly as the blood ran down from her face onto her mother's dress.

"Madara told me that I could. As long as you wear that necklace, you can't hurt me."

Sasori walked behind her and unloosen the rope. Sakura wobbled as she stood up, her legs numbed from sitting for too long.

"You should get your head healed." Sasori cocked his eyebrow. "Looking at it now, it will continue to bleed."

"Like you care." She shot back, leaning against the walk. "If I remember right, all you care about is yourself."

Sasori narrowed his eyes down on her. Even though she was weak now, she was willing to pick a fight with him.

"Oh Sakura you are still awake." Deidara interrupted, pushing Sasori over. "If you want, I can show you your room, hn."

"I have a room? How long do you expect me to stay here?"

"Until Sasuke is dumb enough to come here so that Madara can kill him." Sasori knocked Deidara over.

"Like I said," Sakura stared back at Sasori, "he won't look for me."

"Well then." Deidara pulled Sasori down by his legs. "This shall be fun then."

"Baka!" Sasori yelled from the ground. "Just show her the room already!"

"Ok." Deidara happily smiled and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Follow me."

"Uhh this is great and all, but can't you see that I am losing a lot of blood?!"

Deidara frowned. "I'm not a healer, but Madara can fix you right up!"

"I don't want any Uchihas to touch me." She madly said through her teeth.

"Then it will become a scab then later on, a scar." Sasori evilly smirked as he jumped up.

"Where's Madara?" Sakura forced herself to grin at Deidara.

"In his room." He quickly answered, pulling Sakura out of the closet like room. "Let's go before it gets worse, hn."

He continued to drag her down the rocky hallway until they made it to the stone door, Madara's room.

"Madara!" Deidara knocked at his door. "Sakura chan is bleeding."

"Most women do." Madara's voice was toneless.

Sakura's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Not that!" Deidara slightly blushed. "She fell in the chair and her head hit the ground."

"Oh," Sakura could see him laughing to himself. "She can come in."

Deidara opened the door and pushed Sakura in. Madara was lying down on his bed, reading his book by a candle which hardly lights the room. She quickly noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only black sweat pants.

"Well come closer so I can see it." He looked up from his book.

She walked closer to him. His eyes met hers.

"Geez. So this is what happens when I leave a girl tied up for too long?"

"No." Sakura looked away from him. "It's just I've been there for who knows how long. And the fact I want to leave."

"Sit down," He placed his bookmarker in his black covered book. "I'll heal you, even though I'm not a healer."

"_I feel weird around him."_ She sat down on the side of the bed.

He hovered his hand over her head. It turned red and he slowly inserted the charka into her wound. Sakura became aware of his power when she was Tsunade's student. He has a huge amount of charka which prevents him from aging. And he was the one that started the Uchiha clan.

"All done." He moved his hand back down to his side. "All you need is to wash the blood off yourself."

"The Akatsuki bathe?" Sakura turned to Madara with a puzzled look spread on her face.

"Just go to your room. It's the closest room to mine."

"Ok."

Sakura stepped down from his bed and left his room.

"_Why would he make me stay in a room by him?"_

* * *

**Inner self: Wootness for the shirtless Madara :D**

**Me: Still thinking about who Sakura should be paired with. I'll update again and maybe you guys will see who I decided.**

**Inner self: Probably not.**

**Me: T^T yeah**


	4. Shower Time

**Me: Sorry for the late update, I got a new comp :D And the better news is that I know what couple to make now *evil grin*.**

**Inner self: Here's Cherry Dreamer!**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 4_

"Ugh." Sakura yawned. "Can't believe I'm still awake." Sakura rolled on her side on the Akatsuki bed.

"_You were only kidnapped and bleeding to death." _She shot back to herself.

She softly sighed and looked over at the small alarm clock on the side of the bed.

"_Four thirty in the morning."_

Sakura groaned and rubbed her neck, noticing the ribbon was still there. She slowly stepped out of bed and looked around the dark room. The only light was underneath the door, the other Akatsuki was probably awake as well.

"_What are they doing up at this time in the morning?" _Sakura wondered as she opened her door.

She spotted Itachi sitting down with Deidara and Hidan. But Madara wasn't there with them along with Sasori. Carefully, she took her first step out the door.

"Morning Sakura!" Hidan yelled, waving at her. "How was your sleep?"

"It seems your head is healed." Itachi ignored Hidan. "Madara and Sasori are on a mission."

"I see," she faintly muttered. "Do you guys have a shower I can use?"

The three Akatsuki noticed that she was still wearing her stained dress and her hair was drench with blood.

"It's by the kitchen, hn." Deidara was the first to answer. "Oh yeah, Madara wanted me to give you these."

He tossed her a light brown bag filled with clothes.

"Thanks." She yawned, heading to the shower.

She shut the door behind her, making a soft thudding sound.

"Interesting." Hidan picked up a book from the coffee table. "She will be a fine part of the group."

"Yeah!" Deidara happily answered. "We still need two people to replace Konan and Pein."

"Keep it quiet." Itachi stared at the both of them. "We can't tell Sakura what is happening yet."

"Oh yeah…" Deidara silenced down.

* * *

Sakura washed out the blood in her hair and her body cautiously. She has to find a way out of here before Naruto and Sasuke came to save her.

"How sad," She leaned back to the wall of the shower, "I am depending on those two to save me? No way!"

She eagerly punched the cement shower wall.

"Ouch." She quickly pulled back her fist. "I forgot that I was still wearing the charka draining necklace."

She traced her fingers over the Uchiha symbol. Out of the three Uchihas, Madara was the more opened minded one for sure. Itachi and Sasuke keep their thoughts to themselves and acted all cool around fan girls.

"_Thank god I'm not like that."_ She thought to herself. _"Ever since I changed, I have gotten more powerful and useful. Now I'm not weak or dead weight as Sasuke would call me."_

She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a black towel hanging to the left of the shower. She opened the bag Deidara gave her and quickly realized that these were her battling clothes.

"They broke into my apartment." She said through her teeth, turning her hands into fists.

"Hey Sakura, hn!" Deidara knocked at the bathroom door. "Madara and Sasori will be here shortly, so hurry up."

Sakura softly sighed and tossed on her clothes. She wiped the mirror and brushed back her short hair. Ever since she cut it she liked it. Not only she looks better with it, she can fight more easily now without her hair getting in the way.

"Surprised that my hair looks this well from what happened last night." She looked away from the mirror. "But at this moment I don't care."

She tossed her towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi and Hidan looked up at her from their usual spot on the couch.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow as she walked near them. "Where's Deidara?"

"Who knows." Hidan rolled his eyes. "We're not his babysitters."

"Why would you care?" Itachi questioned, looking up at Sakura.

"I don't," she folded her arms across her chest, "it's just quiet without him here."

"Miss him?" A voice behind Sakura cooed.

"Welcome back Sasori." Hidan smiled at him. "How was the mission?"

"It went well." He joined Itachi and Hidan on the dark couch.

"_Forget this; I'm heading back to my room."_

She turned around and ran into someone.

"You should watch it." Madara pushed Sakura back lightly.

"Uh sorry," Sakura avoided Madara's tense stare at her, "I was just heading back to my room."

"Nonsense!" Madara laughed, turning her back around to the other Akatsuki members. "I mean you are one of us now."

"No I am not!" Sakura moved away from him. "I will get out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sasori smirked at Sakura. "While on our mission, Madara and I ran into two ANBU kids. One of them was the kyuubi and the other was another Uchiha."

"Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura gasped, moving closer to her room. "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing. Yet." Madara grinned wickedly at her. "We used your dress to lead them off in another direction."

"What?!" Sakura screamed, walking up to Madara. "That dress happened to be important to me."

Madara gazed down at her. "The Akatsuki doesn't carry anything important around here. And if we do, we either lose it or it dies off anyways."

"You are all monsters." She sneered. "All you care about is yourselves. You guys don't know the meaning of love or friends."

"That's enough!" Madara slammed his fist into a wall, one inch away from Sakura's head.

She didn't flinch and a smile spread across her face.

"What's so funny?" Madara demanded, turning his hand back into a fist.

"You remind me of Sasuke." She quietly answered, her eyes narrowing down at him. "But something is different about you."

Madara laughed, making the other Akatsuki somewhat nervous.

"We only have one thing in common now." He backed away from her to Itachi. "We want power, all Uchihas do."

"Which reminds me," Sakura jumped over the debris from the wall, "since you ran into Naruto and Sasuke, why didn't you kill them off? And aren't you after Naruto for his tailed beast?"

"I want to kill him at the perfect time." Madara folded his arms. "And as for the Kyuubi brat, we are no longer after the tailed beasts; we are after something much powerful."

Sakura looked anxiously at Madara. There was something stronger than the Kyuubi and the other beasts?

"That can't be." Sakura said, walking back near her bedroom door. "Tsunade told me that the strongest beings in the world are the tailed beasts. She also told me that you can control them."

"The last part is true." Madara answered tonelessly. "But as for the first part, there is something powerful enough to defeat the tailed beasts like your blonde headed friend."

"Well what is it?"

"Hey guys!" Deidara broke in, holding some bags of food. "Back from the store and…"

Deidara's eyes quickly noticed the hole in the wall.

"What happened in here? Hn."

"Nothing." Itachi sat up. "In fact, I must be leaving. I need to continue my research."

"I'll join you." Hidan jumped up. "I don't like where this is heading."

The two Akatsuki members disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll be in my room creating more puppets." Sasori stretched out his arms. "Have fun Sakura chan."

Sasori silently went to his room and shut the door behind him.

"I'll just put these away." Deidara mumbled, heading into the kitchen.

"Well?" Sakura sat down on the opposite side of Madara. "Are you going to answer my question?"

* * *

**Me: EEK, cliffhanger. I'll update soon, I have a three day weekend coming up. YAY!**


	5. Run Away

**Inner Self: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys ^_^**

**Me: Because you have waited so long, here is Cherry Dreamer 5! Don't own Naruto *Cough* I wish I did *Cough***

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 5_

"I don't have to tell you." Madara stood up, somewhat irritated.

"Why not?" Sakura asked as she laid down on the roomy couch.

"Well you aren't an official part of the Akatsuki." He winked at her and disappeared.

"_Did he just…wink at me?"_ Sakura shuddered at herself. _"Doesn't matter, it seems the only one here is Deidara and he's…"_

Sakura turned awkwardly towards the kitchen. Deidara softly hummed to himself as he put away the groceries he just bought.

"_This is it, I can actually leave. There's no way Deidara would notice."_

She jumped over the couch and itched closer towards the door. Three feet away. Two feet away. One foot away…

"Hey Sakura chan!" Deidara said happily from the kitchen, not noticing that she was about to open the door. "It seems that we are alone hm?"

"Uh yeah," Sakura gently enclosed the door knob in her hand carefully. "But I bet Sasori will come out of his room soon."

"No, sadly." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Sasori can be in his room all day for no good reason. But now you are here, he has a reason."

"What you mean by that?" Sakura loosen her grip.

"Well you are the one that 'killed' him. He isn't immortal anymore."

"_He should have stayed dead like a true ninja."_ Sakura turned her attention back to the door.

"But again," Sakura heard a soft thud from the kitchen, "He hasn't been this social either, in fact, he rarely talks and now all he talks about is…"

Sakura twisted the door knob open.

"Hey!" Deidara dashed out of the kitchen. "What are you-"

Sakura stormed off into the deep wilderness.

* * *

"Kakashi, report?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork at her office desk.

"Naruto and Sasuke have been looking for her for almost two days now." Kakashi rubbed his head. "But no sign of her scent or any of the Akatsuki members."

"I see." Tsunade placed her papers down and sipped her luke warm tea. "I want you to call back all the ANBU, including Naruto and Sasuke."

"But…"

"This isn't easy for me as well, Kakashi." Tsunade's eyes soften. "But I can't let all these ANBU be running around for her."

Tsunade looked out the window and smirked up to Kakashi.

"She is a wise girl like her parents were. Not to mention she is one of our top ninjas at the village. But is this what she has wanted all her life?"

"Well sure," Kakashi walked over to Tsunade, "that's why she became a ninja right?"

"It was first to impress Sasuke." Tsunade folded her legs.

Rain began to fell, pounding against the large Hokage window.

"But when Sasuke left her, she became determined to become better than him and Naruto to show them that someone like her could be a ninja. After training with me for two years, she had finally suppressed me. And now here we are, worrying about a smart, beautiful young adult that's probably figuring out how to escape the clutches of the Akatsuki."

"Tsunade…" Kakashi's eyes widen. "You are right; I shouldn't be concern about her."

Rain continued to fall, harder than before.

"Kakashi, follow out my orders."

"Yes." Kakashi left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Sakura I hope you are ok though." Tsunade looked out the window sadly.

* * *

"_Where the heck am I?!"_

Sakura continued to run. There was no way she would look back to see if Deidara was behind her. She had to find a place to rest at and find a way to cut the ribbon off her neck so that she could use her charka again.

She leaped over a huge log, breathing hard. It had to be near dark now and she was in the middle of what it seems to be a death forest. She quickly looked over at a dead, large oak tree. She leaned on it and sat down.

"_Looks like Deidara went back to the hideout. Won't be long before the rest of the Akatsuki are after me."_

Sakura grabbed the black silk ribbon. She quickly tugged at it and tossed it across the forest.

"_If I had token it off at the hideout who knows what Madara would have done. But that won't matter now that he is-"_

"Found ya."

Sakura instantly jumped up.

"Don't worry it's only me." Sasori took a bite out of a red apple he brought with him.

"Since when did you like food?" Sakura looked curiously at him.

"Since I became human. Oh, and Madara wants you back at the hideout. Now."

"He's mad?"

"No." He tossed his apple backwards. "He's pissed."

"You guys have no use for me; it would be less of a hassle if you just get Sasuke."

"Well Madara thinks otherwise." Sasori sighed and sat down by Sakura.

"Just look at me," Sakura stood up, "I am an ANBU. I fight, heal hurt villagers, and I…"

Sakura looked away from him.

"I am not like Sasuke or Naruto. I wasn't born within a special clan nor have a tailed beast in me. I am just your average ninja with pink hair."

Sasori laughed, "Deidara use to call me 'bloody Sasori' since my have is this color. But beside the point, you are not an everyday ninja. You are different…"

"Doesn't matter, I am not going back to the hideout and that's that."

Sakura began to walk away. Sasori swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground on top of him.

"Oops." Sasori blushed.

"Don't make me punch you." Sakura's fist glow a faint red charka.

"Sakura your charka…it's…"

Before he could finish, a dark shadow came from behind them and knocked Sakura out. The dark figure picked her up bridal style.

"Why was she on top of you?" Madara looked down at Sasori who was still blushing.

"She was about to run off again so I grabbed her and I guess I pulled hard enough to make he fall on me."

"I don't want any relationships between you and Sakura."

"Huh?!" Sasori jumped up angrily. "I don't like her in THAT way! She is just nice to talk to!"

"I don't believe you. But I will see you later; I need to punish Sakura for trying to run away."

Madara and Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I don't like her… right?"

* * *

**Me: EEK I hope you liked it**

**Inner self: To think the Akatsuki would lock their doors O.o Updates might be slower because of school and I'm working on a Sakura series on Youtube.**


	6. Emotions

**Me: Rawr, here is chapter 6 :D**

**Inner self: Don't own Naruto, but you have to love crack pairings and cannon fails :o**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 6_

"Ugh." Sakura sat up. "Where am I?"

Sakura looked around in the familiar room.

"It can't be." She gasped, looking around Madara's room. "I am back in the hideout. But what's worse is that I'm in here…"

She traced her fingers along the same silk sheeted bed Madara healed her head wound on some days ago. It seemed like weeks ago that she was brought here by Itachi and the other Akatsuki members. The bad part of it was being kidnapped on Halloween in front of her close friend, Naruto. A shadowy figure entered the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Before she could turn to the noise, he was already sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Madara." Her eyes narrowed to his. "So it was you that brought me back here."

"Yep." Madara grinned mysteriously at her, leaning back on his bed. "I won't let you go that easily. But since you made me go through the trouble of hunting you down, I will have to discipline you."

"Like putting another choker on me?"

"No sadly," He glanced back up to her, "apparently a charka draining necklace won't stop you as planned."

Madara sighed deeply, resting his Sharingan eyes. Sakura noticed that when he rests, he looks like a younger version of Sasuke.

"_I can't believe it." _She quietly thought to herself. _"He looks so…peaceful."_

Madara quickly sprung off the bed, making Sakura a little nervous.

"I got it; I will make you join the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" Sakura jumped off the bed by his side. "There's no way I will join you!"

"Or else," He looked down at her tensely, "I will personally deal with you."

He turned away from her and left the room. Sakura slumped down onto the ground.

"_He won't let me leave." _Her eyes filled with tears of concern. _"I can't become an Akatsuki or else I will lose my loyalty to the Leaf Village. And running away from here is no good."_

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned back against the huge king sized black bed. Why hasn't her friends founded her yet? Or have they truly left her? Sasuke isn't the person to give up and knowing Naruto, he made a promise to someone to bring her home.

"I don't need them." She pushed herself off the ground, wiping away her tears. "I must stop relying on others; I am an ANBU after all."

"You have really lost it huh?" Sasori entered the room, smiling at Sakura. "You are talking to yourself."

"I have no one else to talk to." She shot back at him. "And besides, why are you in here?"

"The leader wanted me to give you this." He tossed her a black cloak with red clouds. "Seems like you are one of us now."

"I won't wear it." She tossed the cloak on Madara's bed, spinning around away from him.

"Geez," Sasori groaned, "it's not that bad. And you don't want to make Madara mad."

"Do you think I care anymore?!" She spun back around, furious. "I have lost my freedom to him, my friends I believe have forgotten about me, and I just want to be home being a normal ninja!"

"Like I said at the forest, you are not a normal ninja." He smiled, leaving the room.

"_He knows something. And I will find out what. But more importantly…"_

Sakura looked back over to the cloak.

"_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke didn't bother to look over at Karin. Instead, he continued to drink his cup of tea at a stall by his house.

"Why are you avoiding me, Sasuke kun?" Karin asked, flipping back her devil red hair.

"It's your fault that Sakura isn't here…"

"Just give up on her!" She groaned, sitting down by Sasuke. "You don't even like the pitiful girl people call a ninja. I can't believe she's an ANBU and she has the shortest hair! You like girls with long, beautiful hair like me."

"Shut up." Sasuke slammed his cup down, making the owner of the stall jump. "Everyone knows that the long hair rumor is a bunch of bull and if you ever diss Sakura like that, your face won't be the only messed up part of your body."

Without another word, Sasuke left the stall.

"But Sasuke kun…" She bawled. "I love you. And she doesn't."

* * *

"Hn, where is Sakura chan?" Deidara asked as he sat down at the dinning table.

"Probably thinking over Madara's offer." Hidan sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Itachi walked over quietly, "she has been in Madara's room for awhile now staring at the cloak. Maybe someone should check on her."

"I will!" Deidara jumped up, pushing over Sasori's chair.

"Baka." Sasori stood his chair back up. "He meant me since I am the only one who knows her."

"But…"

"He's right Deidara." Hidan leaned back in his chair. "So don't get jealous."

"I am NOT jealous! Hn!"

"I believe we should just leave her alone." Sasori sat back down in his chair.

Madara swiftly entered the room, taking off his orange mask.

"Madara," Itachi looked over at him, "are you sure about this, letting Sakura join the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah." Madara sounded as if he didn't care for Itachi's question. "I will be out for awhile. Keep an eye out for Sakura."

Madara left the hideout in a flash of lighting.

"Ever since Sakura came here Madara has been acting weird." Hidan sighed, walking in his room.

"Madara has always been weird." Itachi rolled his eyes and went into his room as well.

"Hn," Deidara turned to look at Sasori, "today has been odd huh Sasori?"

"I guess." Sasori mumbled under his breath. "I will be in my room."

Silently, Sasori entered his dark room lit by a single candle hanging on the wall. In the corner or his room are his leftover puppets he got from the Sand Village.

"Tsk." Sasori realized how cold his room is. "It's freezing like heck in here."

He laid down on his bed. Ever since Sakura killed him, he tossed away most of his puppets and decided to live a life as a human.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Sasori stared up at the ceiling. "Being a human is actually...nice. But these emotions are annoying as hell."

Now with Sakura at the hideout, he has been trying his best to be nicer to her. Instead, he has formed a relation with her as a friend. But now he sees her more than just a friend.

"Ha!" Sasori laughed at himself. "There's no way I could be in love with her!"

Irritated with himself, he went under his covers. It wasn't like him to be this fond to someone, especially someone that killed him.

"I can't love her." Sasori softly said out loud. "Because of Madara…"

* * *

"Sakura, it's time to tell us what you have decided."

Itachi knocked at Madara's door. It was pretty late now and knowing her she has fallen asleep.

"Sakur-"

The door slowly opened up. She walked out if the room calmly with the Akatsuki cloak on. Without saying anything to Itachi, she went into her room.

"So, she's one of us now?" Hidan asked from behind Itachi, eating an apple.

"Yeah." He answered surprisingly. "I guess she is."

* * *

**Me: Hehe ^_^ hope you liked it**

**Inner self: Next chapter will be filled of drama!**


	7. Jealous

**Inner self: O.O Hi…**

**Me: What's up with you?**

**Inner self: You -_-**

**Me: -_- I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Inner self: *cough* SasoSaku vs MadaSaku *cough***

**Me: -_- …**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 7_

"Today is going to be a blast!"

Hidan walked into the living room with a smirk on his face. It's the time of the month for the Akatsuki to go to a bar. They can only go out once every six months since everyone is after them, but at the bar they go to, they are safe from ANBU and other trouble.

"You remembered?" Itachi asked, placing down his drink.

"Only because it's the day he gets drunk on." Deidara teased as he joined Itachi on the couch.

"Hey! That only happened ONCE!"

"Stop yelling." Sasori said, walking into the room. "Madara and Sakura are still sleeping."

"….Together?"

"No." Sasori rolled his eyes. It's typical for them to think like that.

"Good." Deidara sighed, relieved.

"Oh please," Hidan laughed, "like Sakura would really go out with someone like you!"

"Shut up! Hn!"

"No you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Itachi and Sasori yelled.

"….." Deidara and Hidan looked madly at each other, making Itachi and Sasori groaned.

"What's up with all the noise?"

They turned over to see Sakura wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She yawned and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry if we woke you Sakura chan." Deidara sweetly said. "By the way, the cloak looks attractive on you."

"Anyways…" Sakura ignored Deidara's last comment. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Once every six months we head over to a local bar near our hideout. We usually have a few drinks, dance a little, and have a good time. It's Madara's way of saying that we are doing a good job."

"That's interesting." Sakura didn't sound too impressed. "I bet you guys will have a great time."

"Hold on!" Hidan pointed at Sakura. "You are coming with us! After all, you are an Akatsuki member now."

"But I don't drink." Sakura answered anxiously.

It was true, out of all her friends; Sakura was the only one that hasn't tasted sake before. Naruto always made fun of her about it, which ended him being in the ground in pain.

"Neither does Madara." Itachi grinned. "But yet he always comes with us. And now, you will join us."

"_Itachi, I'm starting to dislike you more." _Sakura thought to herself.

Silently, Madara entered the living room behind Sakura.

"Madara, I heard you."

"Aw," Madara frowned, placing his hand on the top of her head, "I was trying to surprise you."

"Nothing seems to surprise me anymore." She muttered under her breath.

"Well then, let's start heading to the bar." Deidara jumped happily.

"There's a bar opened at five in morning?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"For us, yes." Hidan grinned.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes." Madara declared. "Get ready."

Quickly, Itachi went into his room to prepare. Hidan stayed on the couch with Deidara and Sasori went into the kitchen. Madara smiled at Sakura again and disappeared.

"_What's up with him? I've never seen him so happy before. Unless if he's planning something."_

Sakura stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. Out of everyone in the Akatsuki, Sasori was the only one she could actually talk to and feel safe around unlike Madara who gives her the creeps.

"Sasori?" Sakura strolled into the brightly lit kitchen filled with a soft scent of food.

"Hm?" Sasori closed the fridge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. "I was just wondering if you knew why Madara is acting so happy today."

"I don't know…I thought you knew…"

Sasori looked at the top of Sakura's head. Her hair was messed up from when Madara placed his hand on her.

"Uh Sakura?" Sasori snickered. "You hair is messed up."

"_Does he seriously think that I care?"_ Sakura asked to herself annoyed.

"It's irritating me. Come here so that I can fix it."

"It's not that bad!" Sakura backed away towards the living room.

"Trust me, it is." Sasori chuckled.

Sasori pulled her to him and took out her red headband. Carefully, he straighten out her soft pink hair.

"You have nice hair." He said, continuing to fix her hair.

"Don't lie, I have the shortest hair in my village and all the girls make fun of me for it."

"But I don't think their hair is as soft as yours." He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Madara isn't the only one acting weird today…" Sakura sighed.

"Hm? You said something?"

"Nope." Sakura lied again.

"Sasori, what are you doing to Sakura?"

They both swiftly turned to see Madara pissed. He stared down at Sakura

"You messed up my hair so Sasori was fixing it." Sakura returned the stare.

"Sasori, remember the chat we had?"

"Yeah…" He moved away from Sakura. "Talk to you later, Sakura."

Sakura waved as Sasori left the kitchen, making Madara angrier.

"I don't want you around Sasori got it?!" Madara grabbed her arm.

"What's your problem?!" Sakura yelled, brushing Madara off like dirt. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can because I am your leader."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are jealous." Sakura stormed off into her room.

"Jealous?" Madara thought to himself. "Uchihas don't get jealous…"

"Madara?" Itachi entered the kitchen. "It's almost time to go."

"You take them to the bar." Madara commanded firmly. "I need to talk to Sakura alone."

Madara pushed back his hair and left the kitchen.

"Oh Sakura…What did you do?"

* * *

"Sakura open the door." Madara ordered, knocking at her door roughly.

"_I wish he would just leave me alone…"_

"Don't make me kick this door open."

Sakura slowly opened her door and stepped back.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura noticed how quiet it was in the hideout.

"I made Itachi and the others go ahead, we are going together."

"_This is, for sure, not one of my good days."_

An awkward silence haunted the room as Sakura joined Madara's side.

"Fine." She held in her anger. "There's no point fighting with you."

Madara's fist tighten as the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Me: Oooh, drama!**

**Inner self: Drama does make a good story .**

**Me: True. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ and since my inner self ruined it *Stares at inner self* you guys know that it will either be SasoSaku or MadaSaku**

**Inner self: Don't worry, I won't tell them who Sakura ends up with…yet. *Evil smile***


	8. Sweets and Sake

**

* * *

**

Me: Ta da! Here is part eight of Cherry Dreamer!

**Inner Self: I…or I… don't own Naruto but we have cookies!**

**Me: *Eats cookies***

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 8_

"Hey guys, you are finally here!"

Sakura and Madara walked up to the rest of the Akatsuki near the door to the small bar. Even though it's morning, there were already people there and the bar banged from the loud music. Hidan smiled hopelessly at Madara and Sakura who are still mad at each other.

"Come on," Sasori sighed, opening the door, "can't waste a moment like this."

"_Easy for you to say." _Sakura considered to herself. _"You weren't in a fight with the leader of the Akatsuki."_

"Sasori's right!" Deidara snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. "We need to enjoy this day!"

"As bad as it may be, Deidara is right." Itachi went inside the building.

"What the hell does that mean?! Hn!" Deidara chased in after Itachi.

"Ugh, not with this crap again…" Hidan mumbled, following the other two Akatsuki.

"Well?" Sasori looked over at Sakura.

"….."

"In. Now." Madara ordered, pushing Sakura in.

"Hey! Wait!" Sakura complained, trying to move away.

As soon as they entered the room, the place filled with the smell of sake and smoke. Sakura coughed as she sat down at a table near the bar. Shortly after she sat down, the rest of the Akatsuki joined her.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile!" A large bartender grinned at the group. "Huh? Who's the pretty girl?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," Madara answered before she could, "she is our newest member and a good one too."

"_Like he would know…"_

"Well I be; what do you guys want this morning?"

"Give me the regular." Deidara smirked, trying to look cool for some ladies sitting at the other side of the table. The two girls giggled and blushed.

"Eh, just give me a pint of your strongest sake. Also, give me some beer."

Hidan said, placing down his three bladed scythe.

"Just the usual for me." Itachi answered, noticing that a group of girls were squealing. "And maybe an anti fan girl T shirt."

"Out of those, sorry Itachi." The bartender laughed loudly. "And what about you three? Or do you still not drink Madara?"

"Nothing for me." Madara replied.

"Same here." Sasori answered as if he was bored out of his mind.

"And you Ms. Good looking?" The bartender cooed, placing his hands down on the round table.

"I don't drink." She nicely responded back, trying her best to drown out the horrible earsplitting music.

"Ok. The drinks will be ready soon."

The bartender and some under paid villagers began making the drinks.

"_This is so much fun, not."_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey there," A long blonde haired woman with Hinata styled hair leaned down over Itachi and Deidara, revealing her large breast and her long legs, "are you guys the Akatsuki? I've heard so much about you, I am a huge fan."

"I bet you are boobtiful…I mean beautiful." Hidan laughed, grinning at the lady.

"My are you the cute one? And I mean it, you are cute. Hidan was it?"

"Yep." He smirked at her. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Sweets." She leaned closer to Hidan, her red ruby eyes capturing him in her gaze.

"I'll be back." Itachi stood up from his seat and went into a nearby men's bathroom.

The music continued to play thunderous, making the whole bar shake. Everyone was either dancing, drinking, or watching Sweets trying to bust a move on an Akatsuki. Madara, Sasori, and Sakura looked at Hidan annoyed.

"Want to dance?" Sweets cooed as she stood back up normally, making her boobs slightly bounce.

"I guess." He teased, following her to the small color changing titled dance floor.

Sasori groaned. "I think I might need a drink after today."

"Agreed." Madara watched disturbing as Hidan and Sweets danced.

"Hey there, sexy."

Sakura turned around in her seat to see a guy that looks a lot like Sasuke besides for the fact that his eyes are a piercing blue and his hair was more messy.

"What about you and me get out of this joint and go somewhere else, if you know what I mean."

"No thanks." Sakura kindly answered the best she could. She isn't use to these type of people since where she use to live was at a kinder village than a rundown place like this. But now since she's in the Akatsuki, she has to adapt to people like this and can't get mad as easily.

"Oh come on toots," He kneeled down closer to her, "you are the hottest thing I've seen all my life."

"_He smells like alcohol." _Sakura became concern. _"He's drunk."_

The man leaned closer to her for a kiss. She bent backwards in her chair until she accidentally bumped into Madara.

"Sakura, what are you…" Madara turned to see someone trying to make out with her. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"M-Madara Uchiha?!" The man shot back away from Sakura. "That means she's an Akatsuki?!"

"Can't you tell from her cloak?" Sasori jumped in, almost as mad as Madara. "Now back off."

"Sorry!" The man nearly tripped as he left the bar. Sakura sighed relieved and looked over at Madara and Sasori.

"Thanks. I was about to smash his head into the ground."

"Don't let anyone else do that." Madara commanded. "If they do, don't be afraid to hurt them."

"_Is he jealous again?" _She asked herself.

"Sorry about the wait!" The bartender popped in. "Here's the drinks. Hey, where are Itachi and Hidan?"

"Hidan is on the dance floor with some chick, hn. And as for Itachi…"

Itachi quickly sat back down by Deidara.

"He's here!" Deidara smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry about that," Itachi grabbed his drink as well, "I had to dodge all the fan girls who were waiting for me to come out of the bathroom."

"I hate that, hn." Deidara took a drink out of his cup. "They think they are so hot and that they have the right to attack us…"

"I know right? They even have a fan club after us." Itachi took a large drink out of his keg.

"_That's funny; Karin is the president of that club…"_

"Thanks for the dance, it was fun." Sakura heard as Sweets and Hidan giggled and whispered from across the room.

"No problem, you seem like a nice girl."

"Well that's not all I am." Sweets ran her fingers through his hair. "If you want, I can show you what I mean."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hidan backed up from her reach. "I can't get into any relationships."

"Who said that?" She asked, slightly pulling up her white short skirt.

"The leader, Madara Uchiha. Have to go back to my group, later."

Hidan left her alone and joined the others at the table.

"Madara kun." Sweets blushed as she looked at him for the first time.

In her eyes, he was a god. He had it all, the looks, the determined look in his eyes, the body, and his flawless face. He had to be the sexiest man she had seen in a long time. Not to mention that he was immortal and would be hers as long as they lived.

"Hey Sakura, have a taste of my drink!" Deidara pushed his keg to her, holding back his deep, drunk look.

"Don't try to make her drunk too." Madara nearly tossed the drink back at him.

"She will be a problem, that Sakura girl." Sweets stared furiously at Sakura from the other side of the room.

"_That freak." _Sakura looked the other way. _"She doesn't think I see her looking at me like that? What's wrong with her? Unless if she's as much of a brat as Karin…"_

"That's it!" Sweets randomly yelled, grabbing an empty thick glass cup. "Madara is MINE YOU BITCH!"

She tossed the cup at Sakura.

"_Crap, I won't be able to move in time!" _Sakura's eyes widen in fright.

* * *

**Me: DAMN YOU SWEETS!**

**Inner self: I know right .**

**Me: Will Sakura get hit by the cup or will something else happen? Tune in next time to find out!**


	9. Dreams

**Me: Guess what?**

**Inner self: What? O_o**

**Me: CHERRY DREAMER PART NINE IS HERE!!**

**Inner self: Woot! We don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 9_

Without hesitating, Madara caught the glass and broke it in his hands. Sweets gasped and nearly fell onto the ground. The music died out as everyone in the bar began to talk to each other.

"Miss!" The bartender yelled at Sweets, "I can't have you in here tossing my kegs around, you have to leave."

"But…" She whimpered, tears rolling down her face.

"How pitiful." Madara tonelessly said as he whipped the broke glass off his hand. "People like you are a waste in the world."

"But Madara…" She sobbed, running to him. "I love you!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Hidan shouted, swinging his fists in the air.

"I only danced with you to learn more about Madara kun…" She answered. "But now he hates me…"

"_Well no duh! You tried to toss a glass keg at me!"_

"I don't understand…" Sweets pulled herself away from Madara and everyone else at the table. "Am I not pretty? Am I not a good ninja? What is she that I'm not?"

"For one, don't lie. With the way you tossed your wineglass at Sakura, I noticed that you were not a ninja. And secondly, she may not look it but Sakura happens to be a talented ninja from the Leaf Village."

Madara pointed to Sakura's crossed out Leaf headband.

"Not only her medical skills are remarkable, she fights with her heart and soul unlike low class scum like you. I would never fall in love with a person like you."

Without another word, Sweets ran out the door sobbing. The music began again and everyone started to dance once more. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Madara.

"_Madara…"_ she thought, _"he actually backed me up…"_

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasori suddenly jumped in. "Did that crazy girl hurt you?"

"No…" Sakura smiled up at Sasori. "Madara caught the glass before it hit me."

Sakura turned around to Madara.

"Thank you, Madara."

"It's nothing." Madara looked away, tightening the hand that he caught the glass with.

A couple drops of blood dropped from his hand onto the hardwood floor. Sakura quickly gasp quietly and pulled up his hand.

"You shouldn't have broken that glass, you cut your hand pretty badly."

"It didn't even hurt." Madara patted her head with his other hand. "I am a fast healer, I will be ok."

"At least let me heal it." Sakura's hands glow green as she began healing his cuts.

Sasori and the other Akatsuki members looked at Sakura, worried of what Madara will do. Madara just sat in his seat and continued to let Sakura heal his wounds on his hand.

"Why did you grab the glass?" Sakura suddenly asked as she kept on healing him.

"Because." He simply responded.

"_...Because? That doesn't really answer my question."_

The wounds healed and became as good as new. Sakura and Madara moved their hands away. The music slowed down and couples began to slow dance.

"They have slow music in a bar?" Sakura was surprised, looking back over to Sasori.

"I don't really care about the music, just the drinks and the dances."

"Sasori, you didn't tell me that you can dance." Sakura cheered up, getting out of her seat.

"Me either." Hidan cocked his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well I know how to, but I am not in a mood for dancing tonight."

"I can dance as well!" Madara turned happy all of a sudden. "You should dance with me Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura slightly twitched her eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Madara walked up to her and lead her to the dance floor.

"Hmph," Sasori sat back down.

"Jealous Sasori?" Deidara chuckled as he drank his sake.

"No." He lied, crossing his arms.

Itachi and Hidan sighed and watched as Madara and Sakura waltz on the dimming dance floor. The fan girls dreamily sighed as Madara lead the dance and twirled her perfectly.

"_Madara was right, he does dance and pretty good too."_

He spun her around and pulled her back to him. The soft music ended and loud metal began to play again. The waltz dancers sat down as the others danced to the blaring music.

"Madara, the song is over, you can let go of me." Sakura said.

Madara still held her close to him, not responding.

"Madara?" Sakura tried to pull away. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." He whispered, grabbing her by the wrist. "Follow me."

Madara and Sakura walked out the back door of the building.

"What is Madara up to?" Itachi wondered, gulping the last of his drink.

"…." Sasori looked down at the ground sadly.

* * *

"Madara what the heck?!" Sakura nearly shouted as he continued to pull her by the wrist.

Finally, Madara let her wrist go. They were a couple of yards away from the bar by a small pond with small butterflies hovering around it. In the distance, the music from the bar still played, making the ground shake faintly.

"I need to tell you why you're apart of the Akatsuki."

A gust of wind blew Madara's and Sakura's hair. Small ripples formed in the pond.

"Sakura, you are nineteen years old huh?" Madara asked, looking at her with eyes of knowledge.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I know more about you than you know. I know that ever since you were a kid you were picked on. You had problems making friends and you fell in love with Sasuke and your best friend became your rival."

Tensely, Madara walked closer to Sakura, still staring at her.

"The Haruno clan, you know its secrets huh?"

"……"

"Sakura, I have been watching over you for awhile now. Every mission, everything you knew I knew. Your parents died when Sasuke left the village and you have no other members of your clan. Even Tsunade was involved by assigning ANBU to be your fake parents."

Sakura took a step back.

"But…" Her anger rose. "That means you know why they are dead! Did you kill them?!"

"I wouldn't do that unless I was forced to." He confirmed.

"I don't understand how all of this is concerning me being in the Akatsuki."

"Your destiny is to serve me, to be loyal to me." He reached out to her.

Swiftly, Sakura jumped back a couple of feet.

"Don't be making up bull!" She yelled. "Don't try to make me feel like as if I am important! I'm already sad at the fact I am the only regular ninja in my team, I feel like as if I am a burden. That's why I gotten stronger, but I am still not as good as them."

"Because you have been training the wrong way." Madara walked back up to her. "Tsunade has been training you to be a medical ninja. You are supposed to become gifted with powers like mine."

Sakura laughed, wiping away new tears. "Me? As strong as you? Never will happen. You are an Uchiha, you along with Sasuke and Itachi were born with power, it's in your blood."

"You are the last Haruno; you have more power than me, Itachi, Sasuke, and all the tailed beasts. You have something that no other person I've seen have, and that's courage. You have the will to become stronger, to go home to your friends. You have grown impressively over these last few years which makes me positive that you will grow stronger than everyone, including Sasuke."

"That's what you meant that night," Sakura softly spoken, "when you said that there was something stronger than Naruto and the other tailed beasts. You think it's me…"

"Yes. Sakura, if you stay with me you will later on surpass the Akatsuki, maybe me. If you leave, you will not get the true training you need. So stay with us."

Sakura moved her hands uneasily.

"_I don't know what to say. Should I stay with him to become stronger or leave and go home to the people that I love?"_

"By the way," Madara added, placing his hands on her slender shoulders, "that's not the only reason why I want you to stay here."

His arms went from her shoulders to around her waist.

"Everyone says the only way to activate your Sharingan is to kill your closest friend. I activated mine a different way."

Not knowing what to do, Sakura looked up to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have dreams of the future. Before you were born, I had dreams of cherry blossoms. Beautiful petals and trees filled my thoughts and a girl with stunning green eyes and short soft pink hair always made me smile."

"You think that girl is me?"

"I know it's you because in my dreams, I called out for Sakura Haruno and she always answered to it."

* * *

**Me: O.O**

**Inner self: O.O**

**Me: T^T**

**Inner self: T^T**

**Me: STOP IT!!**

**Inner self: Hehe, I hope you liked the chapter! Tune in soon to find out how Sakura reacts to Madara's dreams.**


	10. Comatose

**Me: Hey peeps! It's getting close to the climax!**

**Inner self: Will Sakura be with Madara? Sasori? Or someone else?**

**Me: You will find out in this chapter!**

**Inner self: Not really -_-**

**Me: T^T I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 10_

Madara leaned closer to Sakura.

"Sakura chan! Madara! Come quick, Sasori is singing!"

They both looked over to Deidara.

"Sasori singing?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "I have to see this."

Deidara and Sakura went back inside.

"She…left me." Madara twitched his hands annoyingly.

* * *

"Look!" Deidara pointed to the karaoke machine.

Sakura glance over to see Sasori holding a microphone with some intro music playing. Skillet fans girls squealed at the familiar song beginning. Sasori breathe in and started to sing.

"_**I**_ _**hate feeling like this.  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of.  
Is waking to you.  
Tell me that you will listen.  
You're touch is what I'm missing.  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you."**_

"He sounds so hot!" A fan girl jumped with joy. "I wonder who the song is for?"

"_**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe.  
'Les I feel you next to me.  
You take the pain I feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream.  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
I hate living without you.  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you.  
But my demons lay in waiting.  
Tempting me away.  
Oh how I adore you.  
Oh how I thirst for you.  
Oh how I need you."**_

Sakura's eyes soften. Sasori moved to the sound of the music and looked over at her.

"_**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe.  
'Les I feel you next to me.  
You take the pain I feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream.  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Breathing life.  
Waking up.  
My eyes open up."**_

Silently, Madara entered the room. He quickly noticed Sasori singing and how attach Sakura was getting to the song. He made his hands into fists and sat down near the back door.

"_**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe.  
'Les I feel you next to me.  
You take the pain I feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream.  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Oh how I adore you.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Oh how I thirst for you.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Oh how I adore you.  
The way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real."**_

The music dimmed out as a dozen of fan girls ran over to him. The room filled with girly screams of admiration. Sasori pulled away from them and sat down in a chair near Madara.

"Sasori kun you were really good!" A red headed girl dreamily said.

"Yeah! Who was the song to?"

"I won't say." Sasori took a drink of water, making the girls giggle.

"You like someone huh?"

"I bet he does! Is she pretty? If she's not, you can be with me."

"No me!"

Madara stood up and walked over to Sakura. He quietly sat down and rubbed his head. What can he do, he can't sing to save his life but he wants Sakura to notice him. For her to be with him. Only him.

"Never would have guessed that Sasori sings." Sakura said out loud, snapping Madara out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know."

"Madara, I know you were trying to kiss me when we were outside. The truth is, I don't want to fall in love again and get hurt."

"Sakura, I know that you had feelings for Sasuke." Madara turned around to look at Sakura directly. "That little runt shouldn't be alive after all the pain he has caused you. I want you to know that I would never leave you or cause you any pain."

Sakura sat down by Madara. Itachi laid his head on the counter of the bar asleep along with Hidan. Deidara was dancing with a peach haired girl and Sasori tired to run as he squirmed away from the other girls in the bar. Madara gently placed his hands on Sakura's hands.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time," he chuckled, "the last time I was this happy was when I became a ninja."

"Madara…" Sakura said lightly. "I don't know if I can be in a relation with someone like you…"

"Why?" His tone became serious.

"Because I don't belong here."

The five words echoed in Madara's head. Sakura looked tearfully away from Madara's confused look spread on his face.

"_I am hurting him. This is like when I told Sasuke to stay in the village, I said what was in my heart and soul, but he still left me. I can't let this happen again."_

Sakura turned from sad to happy. She laughed and tighten her grip on Madara's hands, making his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't let anyone close to me ever since Sasuke left." Her smile returned. "It's time for me to change. Starting now."

For the first time, Madara smiled. Really smiled. They both glance over to Sasori seeing that he was dancing with a fan girl.

They both laughed and turned their attention back to each other.

"_Maybe be I am…" _She thought to herself.

"Sakura, I think I am in love with you."

Sakura blushed and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Only one person has told her that they loved her and it was Naruto. She told him it would be best if he was with Hinata and they both agreed. Now, here is Madara, leader of the famous Akatsuki, first Uchiha, and the only one to control all the tailed beasts telling her he's in love. Madara wrapped one of his arms around her and leaned back down to her for a kiss. This time, she leaned forward towards him.

Before they could kiss, someone kicked opened the front door and almost fell over. He gasped for air and ran up to the bartender.

"There's two leaf ninja heading this way!" He yelled, shaking in fright. "They will be here in some minutes. If we don't leave soon, we are screwed!"

"Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura whispered.

Madara became furious. Damn the leaf ninjas, damn Sasuke and the tailed beast kid.

"Everyone listen up!" The bartender shouted, turning off the music. "Everyone must leave and head to the closest village now!"

In a panic, everyone left except for the Akatsuki and the bartender who owns the place. Hidan and Itachi woke up and went over by Madara and Sakura. Sasori and Deidara joined them.

"We can easily take them down, hn." Deidara stated.

"He's right Madara. Since we don't need Naruto any more we can just kill him along with my brother."

"Idiots," Sasori rolled his eyes, "they happen to be Sakura's friends."

"Sasori is right; I don't want them to be hurt."

Madara wanted to punch Sasori for bringing that up.

"So, I guess we can battle with them until they are near death and leave?"

"Yeah," Madara answered as he walked to the middle of the room, "don't kill them."

Everyone else besides Sakura joined Madara in the center of the room. The bartender gave Madara and his group one last worried look and left. Sakura just sat in her chair and stared at the closed front door.

"They are here." Itachi announced.

A second later, the front door was slammed down onto the floor. Two hooded figures walked into the room and spotted Sakura.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto cried. "Thank goodness you are ok!"

Naruto took off his hood and smiled at her. She barely returned the smile and looked over at the second person by Naruto.

"Sakura," the second person took of his hood, "we are here to save you."

"_Naruto, Sasuke. I suppose to feel happy and overwhelmed, but I don't."_

"She is in the Akatsuki now." Madara affirmed. "Her loyalty to the Leaf Village is no more."

Naruto and Sasuke noticed that not only she was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, her headband was crossed out.

"Sakura, please don't tell me that…" Naruto gasped. "You're an Akatsuki."

* * *

**Me: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Inner self: What will Sakura say? Tune in to find out! We don't own the song used in this chapter. ^_^**


	11. Family

**Me: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of Cherry Dreamer!**

**Inner self: I hope everyone likes it. I don't own Naruto. And sorry for how long I was gone. Like Kakashi said, "I got lost on the path of life."**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 11_

"Naruto…Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, thinking carefully about her choice of words. "It's not that I care for you, it's just…"

"Sakura listen," Sasuke commanded, "we came this far here for you!"

"It's sad." Sakura looked at her two friends with sorrow. "I thought I would be pleased to leave the Akatsuki to be home…But I am actually happy here. These guys became my family."

Hidan and Deidara smiled softly at her. Sasori and Itachi nodded their heads.

"Tsunade said something about that this morning," Naruto trailed off in Sakura's eyes, "she told us that you would probably become fond of them since you were with them for a month."

"Screw fondness," Sasuke scolded, "we have known her for all her life. They don't know a damn thing about her."

"That's a lie." Madara placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We have come to know her as well as you two."

"Yeah!" Deidara shouted. "I know that Sakura loves to take walks at a park when cherry blossom trees are in full bloom."

"Yeah," Hidan joined in, "and also she is a damn good ninja in hopes to become better than you guys."

"Not to mention she is old enough to make her own choices." Itachi stared at his younger brother. "You know that, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared back and pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto held Sasuke back. "We are out match."

"You bastard." Sasuke said under his breath. "Why can't you stay dead?"

Sakura looked at Itachi. His eyes filled with tears but he quickly got rid of them.

"You're the bastard!" Sakura yelled, walking forward. "Itachi cares about you and all your life you planned on killing him. He was ordered to kill everyone in his clan, including you. But he couldn't kill you because he loves you, you are his brother."

Sasuke looked over at Itachi shocked. He dropped his kunai on the ground and started to cry. Itachi chuckled and a tear rolled down his face.

"I'm….I'm sorry." Sasuke said, backing up. "If only I knew…but it's too late, everyone is dead and for that I must hate you."

"I understand," Itachi answered back, "so maybe if I didn't live anymore you would be happy once more."

"No…don't do that. I just want to go home."

Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder and left the bar. Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to Sakura.

Madara grabbed Sakura's hand, gently squeezing it.

"I proposed to Hinata a week ago." Naruto chuckled. "Because she told me that she loved me. But I feel unfaithful because I don't know if I can ever stop loving you. But I will, just for you. I will miss you."

Sakura smiled at him and began to cry.

"Stop it," she laughed, "you are going to make me sad."

Madara wiped away Sakura's tears and they both looked back at Naruto.

"See you around." Naruto choked out, putting his hood back on.

Naruto went outside and disappeared into the rising sun.

"We will see him again." Sasori said, pushing back his hair.

"Yeah, hn."

"Maybe we can stop hunting for the tailed beats and become a weird family?" Hidan chocked his eyebrow at Madara.

"That will be a great way to start out our lives." Madara answered.

Everyone looked at Madara surprised, even Sakura. He smiled and leaned down and kissed Sakura. Unlike before, his kiss was much softer and his lips were as gentle as a baby's skin.

"This is great!" Deidara jumped for joy. "And maybe we can live in a nice huge house by a lake!"

"Dobe," Sasori rolled his eyes, "we should live by mountains since they have more beauty."

"Lake!"

"Mountains!"

"We will need a big house then." Hidan rubbed his neck.

"I don't care." Sakura glanced at everyone. "As long as I'm with you guys, I will always be happy."

Everyone smiled back at her and went to hug her. Madara's eyes widen and pushed them away. Sakura laughed and hugged Madara from behind him.

"If we do decide to live in a house, we are going to need new clothes."

"And new headbands." Itachi added.

"Also maybe a new TV." Hidan grinned.

"And a book of names." Madara hugged Sakura back.

"What for?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"The future." He whispered in her short pink hair.

"….."

"_He's talking about kids! This is so cool!" _Sakura happily thought to herself as she hugged Madara harder.

"Maybe if you are able to have a girlfriend, so can we?" Sasori walked around Madara.

"I'll think about it. Right now we need to go find a new place. You four will go look for some and we will compare."

The four Akatsuki nodded and disappeared.

"We should help them." Sakura sighed, placing her head on his chest.

"I actually wanted to do something." He blushed. "I wanted to do this for a while now."

He spun her around to face him and he pulled out a small box out of his cloak.

"This is a…" She muttered.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

He opened up the small velvet box, revealing a large oval ruby ring with diamonds around it on a golden band.

"Yes." She laughed as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you."

They both kissed and joined the other Akatsuki.

* * *

**Me: Aww it's over T^T**

**Inner self: YOU SUCK!**

**Me: I might actually make another chapter if the others want me to. So leave comments for another chapter.**

**Inner self: You better or else I'll hunt you all down! :(**


	12. Two years

**Me: Hey everyone it's me and this is the last chapter on Cherry Dreamer!**

**Inner self: T^T waah!**

**Me: Yeah I had fun with this story. (Random dream I had some months ago lol) I will be working on a SasoSaku for all of us fans (Maybe). I do not own Naruto. And P.S if you have any ideas please tell me, I like reading them.**

* * *

_Cherry Dreamer part 12_

"S-Sakura chan lives here?!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino looked up at a large mansion size Japanese styled home.

"How cool!" Ino smiled and hugged Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and walked by Naruto's side.

"Hey Naruto, why isn't Hinata here?"

"She had to be home with the baby." Naruto rubbed his head. "It's only been two years you know?"

"I bet Sakura's hair is still as short as ever." Ino laughed, flipping back her long blonde hair.

"Let's do this."

The three of them walked up to the house and knocked at the door. They quickly heard laughter inside and they grew curious.

"Those laughs are….guys." Ino gasped, holding Sasuke close to him.

"Get off of me." Sasuke pulled her off.

"Shh guys, someone is coming to the door."

The door creaked opened as a small child unlocked it. Her pink hair curled down to her hips and her black eyes stared at the strangers in amazement.

"You're not the ramen guy!" She pouted. "Mommy, there's people here!"

"Suza, get back inside…" Sakura walked out side. "Sasuke, Naruto, Ino?"

"Sakura chan!" Naruto happily yelled, hugging her.

"Wow Sakura, you look very nice." Ino smiled at her. "And I was right, her hair is still short."

Sakura softly laughed and patted Suza's head. She groaned and went back inside.

"So why are you guys here?" Sakura turned back to them.

"We wanted to see you." Naruto answered. "Hinata couldn't come so she made you some cookies."

Naruto handed Sakura a platter of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks, everyone will like these." Sakura grinned at them.

"I heard that the Akatsuki aren't after Naruto or anyone else." Sasuke commented, moving Ino to the side. "Is it true?"

"Yes it is. After what happened two years ago, we decided to live a better life style. Deidara is an owner of an art gallery, Sasori makes toys for a local toy shop, Hidan is a priest for a church down the street, and Itachi is an ANBU again."

"And what about this Madara person I have heard so much about?" Ino asked as she grabbed Sasuke's arm with force.

"I am the leader of here and a part time dad."

They entered the house to see Madara sitting on the couch smiling at Sakura. Suza and a boy with black hair and green eyes waved at them.

"Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, these two angels are Suza and Kuro, my children."

"Hi!" Kuro jumped down from a chair. "Mommy has told us about you guys!"

"That's so cool that you have the Sharingan!" Suza gazed up at Sasuke. "I hope that I will active mine soon…"

"Sakura you are…"

"Married?" Madara slid over by Sakura's side. "Yes we are. We got married once we got the house."

"Wait a second, I'm confused." Naruto complained. "Why is this house so big if only you guys live here?"

"The rest of the Akatsuki live here, besides Hidan." Madara answered, hugging Sakura.

"Why doesn't he live here?" Ino asked, almost as puzzled as Naruto.

"He curses too much." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And Hidan agreed that it would be wise for him to live by himself. He is dating this girl he met awhile ago so they need their own space."

"That's a good idea." Naruto sighed softly. "Hinata really wished she could come but she's at home with our son."

"You two had a son? That's great!"

"Hehe." Naruto blushed. "Your children are beautiful."

"Hmph." Sasuke went back outside. "Tell me when you are done so that we can leave."

Sakura slightly frown and watch Ino heading outside to Sasuke.

"He's been like that all day." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke is probably jealous that you gave such a great family while he…"

"…."

"Madara," Sakura looked over at him, "May I…"

"Sure Sakura, it would be best if you talk to him." He smiled, kissing her head.

She smirked and walked outside. Sasuke and Ino quickly glance over at her from underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" Sakura joined Sasuke and Ino under the tree.

"Sure. Ino, go talk with Madara and Naruto."

"Ok Sasuke kun." Ino answered nervously. She quietly entered Sakura's house and shut the door.

"Sakura, I want you to come home to the village."

"What?!" Sakura nearly yelled, "You can't be doing this, I have a family and I have been in this town for two years."

"Sakura…" He pulled up some grass. "I have no feelings for any of the girls at the Leaf besides you. The point is I think I…."

"Sasuke stop." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand from the grass. "I don't love you anymore; I am in love with Madara. You had your chance years ago and you blew it. I'm sorry."

"You're right." He stood up. "I didn't mean to overreact like that. Maybe I will find the one."

"That's the spirit." She smiled. "Ah, Sasori and Deidara will be home soon, want to meet them?"

"No thanks, Naruto and I have a mission coming up. We will see you later Sakura."

"Ok."

Naruto and Ino left Sakura's home and waved good bye to her. Madara and her children joined her side and waved good bye to her old friends.

"Mommy, will we see them again?" Kuro looked up at Sakura.

"Yeah we will." Sakura wrapped her arms around Madara. "But for now, we have to get ready for lunch."

"I'll cook mommy!" Suka giggled, running into the house.

"Hey wait up!" Kuro followed her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Madara asked, holding her hand.

"I don't think he would have. He's just confused about love right now like how I was. And here I am with you, and this is where I want to be."

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed her. "We better head inside before they destroy the place."

"Yeah."

He wrapped one of his arms around Sakura's waist and headed back inside.

**Me: The end! :Þ**

**Inner self: I hope you liked it! And remember if you have any ideas or any Sakura couples you want me to write, please tell me.**

**Me: Yes tell me O_O**

**Inner self: O_O**


End file.
